Kratos
'''Kratos is the main character in Sony Computer Entertainment's God of War series, which is loosely based on Greek mythology. Kratos first appeared in the game God of War, which was released in March 2005, and whose success led to the development of five additional games featuring him as the protagonist. He appears as a guest character in the Playstation 3 version of ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) because the Mortal Kombat team felt Kratos would "fit perfectly". However, He isn't part of the story mode and he has not shown any fatalities, so far. 'About Kratos' Eventually revealed to be a demigod, Kratos embarks on a series of often forced adventures in attempts to avert disaster or change his fate. Kratos is usually portrayed as being oblivious to all else in the execution of these adventures, often engaging in morally ambiguous activities and performing acts of extreme violence. Each adventure forms part of a saga with vengeance as a central theme, and provides additional information on Kratos' origins and relationship with his family and the gods. thumb|300px|right|[[Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)|''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) trailer featuring Kratos]] Kratos has received positive critical reception, being described by reviewers as a "sympathetic antihero".http://ps2.gamespy.com/playstation-2/god-of-war-2-divine-retribution/763910p1.html The character is also associated with products including artwork, clothing, comic books, fast food, the internet, a novel, sweepstakes, toys, and cell phone skins, with Game Guru claiming that "Practically anyone, even if they hadn't played any of the God of War games, would know about Kratos.Also in Game Informer's "50 characters that defined a decade" issue, Kratos was featured as number 7 on that list, giving props for the games and the deep and well did storyline. Kratos was officially confirmed to appear in the new ''Mortal Kombat'' video game at Spike TV's annual Video Game Awards with a new trailer. On March 23, Gamespot posted a new video showcasing Kratos' gameplay and stage. Fighting Style thumb|300px|right Kratos' main weapons were once the Blades of Chaos, a gift from Ares as a sign of Kratos' servitude. They are essentially two Falchion-like blades on long chains, permanently fused and seared to the wielder's forearms. Once Kratos killed Ares, Athena replaced them with a nearly identical pair of blades called the Blades of Athena, and then replaces them again in God of War III with the very similar Blades of Exile. Kratos displays proficiency with all of his weapons. It's implied that he learned many of his fighting skills from Ares, the former God of War himself. Also, in the games, he's seen using differents weapons, ranging from the Blade of Olympus to the Nemean Cestus. He uses the Head of Helios to stun his opponent with a blinding flash. Personality Kratos is a very destructive, amoral, self-centered anti-hero with guilt that is often converted to extreme rage. His goal is to achieve vengeance on Ares for making him kill his wife and child. This vengeance later extends to Zeus for trying to kill him in Rhodes. Kratos then decides to get revenge on all the gods of Olympus. Unable to cope with the memory of his own misdeeds, Kratos has considered suicide on two separate occasions. On some occasions, Kratos even tended to put the blame of his actions onto others (Ares, The Gods ,...), until the very end, during which he finally realized the consequences of his actions, thus stabbing himself with the Blade of Olympus. Gallery Bladesofexile-453x300.jpg Bowofapollo-453x300.jpg Headofhelios-453x300.jpg Images2.jpeg Kratos-mortal-kombat.jpg KratosJaxImages.jpeg Kratos bladeexile.jpg Mk9-kratosstage.jpg Mortal kombat-4s.jpg NemeanCestusButton.jpg Kratos Profile.JPG|Kratos God of War 3 KratosPS3MK PTOM.jpg BladeofOlympus.jpg References Category:God Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Exclusive Characters